priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Aroma Kurosu
is a character who debuts in the second season of PriPara. She makes her anime debut in Episode 39. Her brand is LOVE DEVI (previously Holic Trick Classic), and she is a Cool Type Idol. Personality Aroma is a troubling girl who acts like a devil. She is also portrayed as an evil person who will do anything, to achieve her goals, including petty tricks and sabotage if it suits the situation. She is portrayed as blunt and somewhat cruel, but she also cares for Mikan very much and values her friendship, even when she doesn't act like it. This stems from the fact that they have been together since they were really little and Mikan's presence is part of the reason why Aroma is the way she is today. It was later revealed that Aroma acts this way to overcome her original personality - that of a shy and quiet young girl. By acting like a devil, she has been able to become more confident. However she is prone to breaking out of character, in which she abandons her archaic manner of speaking and speaks normally; only to get flustered after someone catches onto it. Appearance Aroma has hooded blue eyes and long, dark-brown hair that curls on end in several sections with straight cut bangs a single, separate curled lock of hair to match her ear-covering forelocks. Outside of PriPara, Aroma appears to be the same height as Laala and Mikan. Her hair is about shoulder-to-chest in length, and worn with a pair of purple bat wings attached to a violet headband. She has one very noticeable cowlick on the right side of her head. She is shown to wear a purple shawl on top of her school uniform. Significant Coords *Turn Cross Navy Coord - Her casual coord at PriPara. *Holic Trick Classic Cyalume Coord - Her Cyalume Coord. Etymology * - Kurosu can be divided into two parts. means black, in contrast to Mikan, whose surname contains the kanji for white. means necessary. * means fragrance, representing the sense of smell. Trivia *She uses the pronoun "ware" when referring to herself. This is an archaic way of referring to one's self in Japanese. *She is the first Season 2 main character to lack a wing or feather accessory as part of her usual coord, followed by Fuwari Midorikaze. *She, along with Mikan, reached Debut Status on their 1st live. **They are, however, not the first one to do this, as Faruru did the same. *She, along with Mikan, are the first ones who debuted without using their casual coords. *Occasionally, she uses her handbook to recite verses which enhances her demon character and guide her as her tactics. *Her birthday falls on June 6th, making her a Gemini. *Like Laala, Aroma and Mikan are the only other main characters that are 6th graders. *Before her final design, Aroma was shown to have very light and short curled brown hair. Her attire was pink and red themed, rather than purple, and she was also going to have black bat wings. *She is the first character to have two brands, followed by Chiri Tsukikawa. Category:Female Category:Main Character Category:Idol Category:Student Category:S2 Main Character Category:Anime Category:Cool Idol Category:Aromageddon Member Category:Characters Category:Paprika Private Academy Elementary School Student Category:Holic Trick Classic user Category:Solamageddon Mi Member Category:FriendAll Member Category:Gaarurumageddon Member Category:LOVE DEVI user